


..the night before.

by Nightingale_17



Series: A Sunday Kind of love. [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dating, Dirty Talk, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae Robbie Rotten, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Tension, Slight Dom/sub if you squint., Soft Boys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_17/pseuds/Nightingale_17
Summary: When Robbie plucks up the courage to ask Sportacus about where their relationship is heading one thing leads to another....





	1. Perhaps perhaps perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

> So here have 8,000 words of smutty and fluffy filthiness. Sorry ! Well.. what can I say you knew it was coming !

* * *

* * *

“Look Sportacus, will you let me walk you home for a change ?” Robbie asked and it came out sounding slightly fraught. He winced, but if the elf had heard the edge to his voice he didn’t show it instead he beamed back up at him.

“Sure Robbie.” Sportacus answered. “We can walk to the sports field, I’ll get the ship to come down and meet us there. Is that alright?”

Robbie nodded quickly not chancing his voice to behave itself, instead Robbie took Sportscus by the hand and set off. So focussed on trying to keep his mind on what he needed to do, he didn’t realise he was setting quite a pace. In fact the athletic elf unable to match his long legged stride was having to jog along beside him to keep up.

The thing was Robbie had decided that he needed to have ‘the talk’ with the elf. He would probably rather eat the most loathsome and revolting of the elf’s beloved sports candy ‘Brussels sprouts’ than have this conversation.

But.

It had to be done.

Robbie had kind of hoped if not expected to have got his leg over by now and his anxiety levels over the fact they had, as yet not ‘done the deed’ had reached critical. All sorts of things had been running through his fraught mind to the point it was all he had thought about for the past two weeks. 

What if the elf just didn’t want him in that way ?

Or what if elves were not allowed sexual relations before marriage ? 

He’d even considered asking his cousin Glanni for help ! A sure sign he was loosing the plot.

  
These last two and a half months had been the most crazily amazing, frustratingly adorable, exhaustingly fabulous time of his life. Tonight was the hero’s and his seventh official date, notwithstanding all the time they had spent ‘entertaining the brats’ over the summer.

But they had still moved no further than kissing. They had done lots of very enjoyable kissing, Robbie might add and then last weekend, Robbie had invited Sportacus to the lair for a nice intimate evening together watching some Sports.

And bingo, things had started to happen. Sitting together, pressed up against each other in his orange chair they had begun to make out, there kisses getting more heated and Robbie had just been about to ask him to spend the night when the elf’s crystal had sounded.

Of course the hero had to go.

This had left Robbie with the choice of: a very cold shower or the five finger shuffle.

He’d opted for the shower.

Call him a crazy romantic but he’d spent years fantasising about this and now he wanted the real thing.

Stood there shivering he’d made up his mind. He was resolute that on their next date he would ask him where things were going. At least then he would know once and for all, right !

There was just one problem, their next date happened to be Sportscus choice and he’d chosen to go and see the Regatta down in LazyTown bay. Hardly the place to have a quite conversation about them ‘getting jiggy with it.’

So Robbie had comforted himself with a large bag of potato chips and a mega cup of soda, as he sat dutifully beside the elf watching the yachts race.

The elf seemed even more excite that usual, which was something, given he wasn’t even taking part.

Robbie had decided as dates went it was mostly ok, he could at least just sit there and eat. The only drawback was the horrifically noisy horns going off to start each race. 

  
“Boy your really into this ?” Robbie said after the elf go up for the third time.

The elf was stood on the edge of his seat bouncing with excitement, arching his neck to see which boat would come in first. He couldn’t tear himself away and didn’t even answer him at first. 

Robbie rolled his eyes and let out a loud huff.

When the elf did look down the expression on Robbie’s face made his smile crumpled. 

“Sorry Robbie, I’m not being a very good date am I ?” he hung his head and ploped back down next to him exuding guilt. 

“It’s ok.” He tried to make it sound less petulant but failed, so quickly added, “what is it that’s so enthralling ?” 

“I.. suppose it reminds me of home I guess.” The elf looked wistful. 

“Do you sail ?” Robbie asked. 

“Nooooo, only the airship.” The tone of his voice, in his answer had Robbie intrigued. 

“Really and you’ve er.. never wanted to try ?” Robbie eyed him, so there was actually a sport mr jumping jack flash hadn’t mastered yet. 

“Well I wasn’t allowed to back home.” 

“Seriously ?” Robbie was all ears now. 

Sportacus looked sheepish.

“No.” 

“ I was a little too reckless.” 

“And yet they let you loose in an airship !” Robbie scoffed. 

“ The airship is speed restricted.” The elf blushed. “The elf council installed it, until I’ve proved I'm responsible enough, it won’t go over 40 knots. 

Robbie laughed hard, rocking in his seat, tears of mirth in his eyes. 

The elf’s mouth fixed in a flat line, but he bore the embarrassment silently. 

That had cheered him up. He’d payed a bit more attention to the races after that. But as it happened there were only two left and it was soon time for the pair to make their way off the beach back up towards LazyTown. 

  
He didn’t know why he said it really. Maybe he thought if he took control and walked the elf home he would draw up some courage.

Walking along holding hands, the early September night was warm and still. Twice Robbie tried to broach the subject of sex, but ended up making small talk instead. He could feel his nerves fluttering out of control and eventually his anxiety rendered him silent.

He was just trying pluck up the courage to try again when he spotted the Mayor and Bessie out for an evening stroll just about to round the corner.

He let out a squeak. _No no no, _he could not deal with chittity chit chat and being polite and giving Bessie enough gossip to talk about for a month, no siree, so he sped up even more suddenly and pulled Sportscus along with him.

The elf quickened his pace further and gave a little frown, shaking his head at the sudden spurt of energy from the usually lazy villain. 

“Er… Robbie are you ok ?”

“Me? Never been better.” He panted.

Of course going at such a crazy pace now meant that they had reached the sports field already, Robbie huffed and stopped sharply. This was not going how he had planned it at all. 

And now Sportacus was looking up at him concern etched on his face and Robbie felt like a man about to go to the gallows.

“So er… we’d better say goodnight then.” The elf stated, sounding a little unsettled, the smile he had been wearing now gone.

Sportacus leaned up tentatively, to give him a kiss goodnight.

So Robbie leaned down to meet his lips.

Soft, sweet and so tender, the elf’s tongue caressed his own and Robbie’s nerves were set alight. A blaze of desire swept through him like molten lava, but just as the heat was building and before he could seek more, Sportacus drew back, leaving him intoxicated.

This time though when the elf drew back Robbie didn’t let go. Instead he drew him closer, desperately pulling him into a firm hug. Resting his chin atop the elf’s head he spoke his name into the air. 

“Sportacus...“

“Ok, what's wrong Robbie ?” The elf sounded panicked.

“I …” Just say it his mind screamed at him. 

“ I want you…” He managed. 

“ I want you too.” The elf sounded it as if it was obvious. 

“No. What I mean is, I want you in _every_ sense of the word…” Robbie added trying to get his meaning across. 

“_Oh_.” The elf suddenly twigged.

“I don’t know if you elves have rules about this sort of thing. Or if this is as far as you can or want to take our relationship... I mean... I’m fine with that too... it’s only…” He spoke fast,he was really blushing now he could feel his ears glowing but he continued. 

“I just… I need to know Sportacus.”

The elf let out a long breath and a low chuckle. “Huh huh huh”

“What !” Robbie said mortified. “what’s so funny !” hurt was blooming in his chest.

Robbie stepped suddenly back and held him at arms length so he could see his face. 

“ I’m sorry Robbie, I didn’t mean to laugh, I’m just relived, for a moment there I though you were going to break up with me.”

“Break up with you ! Have all those apple gone to your brain ? Why would I want to do that ?” Robbie exclaimed loudly. 

“I… I don’t know” Sportacus said softly and shook his head.

“It’s just...I suppose despite what you might think I have self doubts sometimes.” 

“Oh” Robbie thought about that a moment, remembering the sensitive elf behind the hero, the Sportacus he had got to know better over the last few month. Gods he looked so boyish and adorable, stood there admitting he thought he was less than perfect, it made his closely guarded heart strings tug. 

“Ok I get it.” He nodded running both hands up and down the elf’s arms gently. Robbie gave him a little smile of encouragement and stepped closer.

“_So_.. are there some elven chastity rules or something ?” He asked gruffly, getting back on topic. 

“No, not really.” He shook his head with a cheeky smile.

“I want you too Robbie.” He voiced, now eager. 

“You do?” There was a note of surprise in his voice and the elf must have hear it because he responded.

“Of course I do, your an incredibly attractive man.” 

“But… but…” Robbie spluttered.

“You..”  
“We..”  
“I….”

He looked at him confused and let out a little defeated groan. 

So far the elf had given him no hint he wanted to move any further with their relationship. If anything he had been somewhat coy ! Not something he was familiar with, in Robbie’s experience, when it came to the physical stuff, there had been no hesitation from any partner, they simply got what they wanted from him.

“I’m sorry Robbie, I didn’t want to pressure you into anything, so I was taking things slow, I wasn’t sure if you were ready to take things further.

“An I though I’d given you enough hints.” He huffed.

“Hints, what hints?” The elf looked quizzical. 

“Well.. I asked you over !”

“ That was a hint ?”

“So much for me being subtle.” Robbie groused. He crossed his arms petulantly.

“I er… I don’t do subtle Robbie.” Sportacus said a mischievous sparkle to his eyes, he rubbed at the Fae’s arm and gave him his most innocent look.

“I never have, my brother laughs at me and calls me a ókunnugt kindur” Robbie looked a little perplexed “ a dense sheep.” 

“Well I at least thought you might have come back after the emergency last Saturday.” He reasoned. 

“I.. wanted to but it was really late by the time Bessie had calmed down, I think she though the mayor had had it this time. She gave him a real ticking off...” he looked at him sheepishly “and I though you must have been asleep and I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

Robbie was pouting. 

  
“I know we should have talked about all this sooner, I guess I was putting it off. At least you had the balls to show the initiative and bring it up.”

Balls yep, his balls had been through plenty this past few weeks thank you very much.

Robbie collected himself he was not going to let his wounded pride get in the way of their relationship progressing. So decided he took him by waist and looked him dead in the eye.

“Alright elf !”

“You want me to be blunt.”

“I’ll be blunt.”

“I want you.”

“That is.. I want to fuck you or you to fuck me, I really don’t mind about that ! But what I do want is your hot naked body pressed, tightly, up, against, mine.”

Had he really just said that out loud. Sportacus was looking back at him, mouth slightly agape, cheeks blushing pink, was this what a dumb struck elf looked like ? Robbie thought.

Then his pupils dilated so wide Robbie felt like he was falling into the deepest ocean and then he was kissing him, hard and urgently with a fury.

All hot lips, chasing tongues and roaming hands.

  
If he though what they had been up to so far was arousing, well that had been nothing. 

He felt the tightening in his trousers, so perhaps they had built up a little too much unresolved sexual tension over the past few weeks. But now it was set loose neither man could bring himself to break apart.

Eventually the lack of oxygen got too much for the villain and he drew back panting desperately, hair starting to come loose of its quiff.

Sportscus eyed him ravenously and licked his lips.

  
“Come up with me ?” His voice sounded an octave lower, the lust having a strange effect on his vocal chords.

“Up there, to the ship ?” Robbie’s voice seemed to have risen slightly higher, in contrast.

“It’s alright Robbie, I’ll make her stay low tonight”. He assured him.

“ And what about the AI, will she be listening? he had to ask it, the thought of the ship listening in set him on edge.

Sportacus smiled, the blush to his cheeks deepening “I was going to turn her off.”

Robbie let out a little huff of air Gods he wanted to. This was what he wanted right ? So why was it now he was faced with the prospect of a night of passion with the hero, he was as nervous as hell.

“So will you ?” He asked ardently, running his teeth nervously over his pink lower lip, making him look so appealing that it was all the villain could do not to drool.

“Yes…but don’t expect me to climb up that ladder !”He nodded at the offending article, trying to disguise how nervous he was feeling with a jibe.

“Not a problem.” The elf declaimed, and before he had chance to protest the elf had scooped him up and set him over his shoulder.

Robbie let out a squeal a six year old girl would be proud of.

The elf’s hand clasped the back of his thigh tightly and he quickly shinned up the ladder one handed. Triumphantly with Robbie in tow the elf climbed up onto the platform and shouted.

“UP”

  
The platform rose and they were inside this ship in seconds, Sportacus let go of the pole and set Robbie back on his feet.

Robbie staggered backwards dramatically, the look on his face murderous.

“Sorry !” The elf had the damn nerve to say.

“He’s sorry !” Robbie chided.

“Look if I’d have told you I was going to do that would you have let me do it ?”

“Hell no !” Robbie flapped his arms and glowered.

“And we’d still be on the ground wouldn’t we.” The hero cajoled, moving closer towards Robbie who was now standing by the airship wall, hands on hips glaring him down.

“Was it not worth it ? A little inconvenience so we can enjoy the rest of the evening in private ?”

Robbie narrowed his eyes at the audacious remark and countered “ I don’t know ! I’ll let you know in the morning.” If Sportacus was going to take it upon himself to be a wise ass, then Robbie was too.

The elf cocked an eyebrow at him, as much to say fair enough. Then a knowing smirk spread across his face.

“In that case… Ship please reconfigure the bed so there’s enough room for two.”

“Affirmative.”

The blush that had only just left Robbie face, with the terrifying trip up to the ship, returned with a vengeance. As he watched the bed lower from its place in the wall then expand to create a large double bed with plenty of room for the two to ‘go at it’ in.

“Please dim the lights.” 

The lights were gently dimmed to a warm glow. Then Sportacus took Robbie’s hands from his hips and placed them on his own waist. Robbie’s heartbeat quickened.

“Ship protocol 308910, please disengage until further notice.”

“As you wish Sportacus, goodnight.” The ship replied. 

“Goodnight.” 

The warmer lower light made the usually stark modern lines of the ship seem more soft and homely, romantic even. 

“Now it’s just me and you.” The elf said and looked up at him all innocent blue eyes and Robbie’s face softened, his sullenness forgotten, his nerves set loose a fluttering of butterflies in his tummy as he smiled back at the enchanting hero.


	2. ...most defiantly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to hot up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content in this chapter. In case you hadn’t figured already, yes this will be explicit !

* * *

* * *

Sportacus could feel the warmth of Robbie’s large hands as he moved them slowly to encircle his waist and his stomach did a back flip. If he'd said he wasn’t feeling nervous then that would be a lie. He just hoped that he could live up to whatever expectations Robbie had and make him happy.

The mans stormy eyes were fixed on him now, but his frown was gone. He steadied his breath, then with a hand firmly placed on Robbie’s chest he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, hoping Robbie had forgiven him his impetuousness. He obviously had, as when he drew back Robbie chased after his lips with his own, keen for more. Encouraged now Sportacus kissed him again, with charging and again and again, hot, hard, urgent kisses until he had Robbie totally at his mercy pressed up against the curved wall of the the airship.

Giving in to his lust a little he braced one hand firmly against the wall of the ship the other he ran down Robbie's waist and over the villains hip until it found the firm round orbs of the mans bottom and squeezed it hard.

“ Ahh” Robbie gave a delighted gasped at the intimate touch and it drew a low possessive sound from the back of Sportacus’s throat.

“ You know that butt of yours is divine, Robbie, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on it.” He murmured into the villains ear. It was a fact ! He had the most glorious ass, lets face it, Robbie had curves that he had not thought possible on a guy.

Robbie let out a strained breathe his heart racing at the elf’s potent words.

Shit that had done it !

He no longer had a semi, he was now sporting a full blown hard on! The magnitude of which he had not experienced in a while ! Alrighty then he reasoned, if the hero was indulging in all the little things _he_ wanted to do, then, hell, so was Robbie.

With that the villains hand made its way up into the elf’s hair pulling the hero’s hat free and dropping it gently to the floor. He gave a grunt of contentment as the mussed up blonde curls were revealed. It was a crying shame he covered up such a beautiful sight.

Slowly he wound his fingers deep into the hero’s hair, tugging at the soft golden locks and kissed him firmly, until Sportacus was moaning against his mouth with each hot press of his lips.  
  
Oh how amazing did that feel, that he could draw such a sound from him and he wanted more, needed more. 

Going for it now they locked their lips together in a deeply passionate kiss. Robbie flicking his tongue over the soft inside of the elf’s lips, grazing the tip of his tongue enticingly and Sportacus pressed back, eagerly exploring, rolling his own tongue over that of the villains and lacing them together in a heated dance. 

Oh boy ! Sportacus though feverishly: this was stirring something deep inside him that he was working very hard at keeping under control. An almost feral desire to fuck Robbie into the middle of the next century hit him and he let out a irrepressible groan. He felt the shift in his underwear as the blood rushed southwards, growing stiffer by the second.

Sportacus drew back from their kiss reluctantly, but he needed to ask, to be sure.

Robbie stared mouth agape perplexed by the hero’s sudden withdrawal. Those blonde curls were ruffled and spilled across his forehead, his breathing was heavy and his pupils were huge making him look a little overcome. Robbie felt his chest lurch the man was so damn breathtakingly attractive.

“Are you sure you want to do this ?” He ran his thumb over the back of the Fae’s hand in soft circles.

  
“Yes I’m sure, you dork !” Robbie exclaimed a little harsh, exasperated at the sudden halt to proceedings.

He eyed the hero biting his lip. To the untrained eye the hero’s expression would not have changed. But Robbie knew him better now and he’d learned how to read him. Not brilliantly but well enough and the elf’s sparkle had dimmed just a fraction. 

He let out a huff and rolled his eyes and relinquished his feelings. 

“I love you ! Ok.” Robbie said it softly, it was the first time he had had the nerve to say it first and Sportacus gave him that sweet bashful smile of his, and there was the sparkle again. 

  
“I love you too.” The hero replied without hesitation.

“And are you sure you want to too ?” Robbie enquired back, now nervous the elf had suddenly changed his mind but knowing he aught to ask too. Then Sportacus’s smiled widened making his moustache point upwards at a jaunty angle.

“Oh I’m sure! I want you Robbie.”

Robbie blinked slowly the elf’s words stoking the embers deep inside of him and he smiled.

What Sportacus said next blew his mind.

“Then will you let me take you ?” The hero asked.

Robbie felt his knees go weak.

Was he swooning? Was this what swooning felt like ? He sucked in a deep breath and swallowed hard.

“Yes. Please do !” He practically gasped.

“Alright. Then I’m going to make you mine Robbie.” And with that the elf pressed further up against him and slipped a knee in between Robbie’s thighs pressing a hip against his groin.

Robbie hissed at the possessive words and sudden contact. He raised his eyebrows at the elf’s forwardness. So Sportacus was quite the alpha elf when he was horny ! The thought of it gave him goose bumps and from the look on his face the hero seemed encouraged to find Robbie was also as hard as rock, his erection now unmistakable as it pressed up against the hero’s hip.

Sportacus wiggled his moustache and with a sly smile said, ”Well Robbie, is that Sports Candy in your pocket, or are you pleased to see me ?”

Gods ! This was more than the villain had ever imagined in his most surreal and craziest dreams.

“Why don’t you take a look and find out.” With a villainous smirk he retorted, just about managing to look the elf in the eye and not laugh, as he said it.

“Maybe...”  
“I ... “  
“will.”  
Sportacus said punctuating each word with a kiss to Robbie’s lips, jaw, neck , while calling his bluff.

Robbie sucked in a breath, he was sure he was blushing as red as a debutante on ball night. Sportacus’s hand reached the high waist of his pant trousers, teasingly slowly he undid his belt while looking him in the eye. Robbie’s heart was racing : ‘jeez, he’s gonna kill me’ he thought desperately. Pants unfasten the hero slipped a hand down inside, burrowing underneath his shirt to follow the soft silky trail of hair from his belly button, down Robbie’s tummy until he reached the top of Robbie’s underwear.

The elf looked at him checking it was ok for him to proceed. Robbie gave the nod, he was now throbbing with desire for him, desperate for him to make contact. His hand slipped down inside his pants and as the hero wrapped it around him Sportacus’s eyes widened in wonder.

My oh my ! That was one big hard cock ! Robbie gave a soft moan of ecstasy and it sent a rush of pleasure to Sportacus own bulging erection. The villain’s eyes were closed, his head resting on the back wall of the ship, the man was so overcome he was struggling to remain upright slipping down the slope of the wall helplessly as Sportacus caressed his length.

  
“Definitely...”

“not..”

“..Sports Candy.” Sportacus said in his ear before kissing his lips again and Robbie kissed him back wildly. They had reached the point of no return and they needed to shed clothes, immediately.

This growing urgency made him remove his hand from down Robbie’s pants to a disgruntled sound from the Fae.

“Too many clothes!” Sportacus panted out in explanation.

  
So the elf was now focused on shucking his clothes at lightning speed Robbie marvelled. He shrugged off his waist coat and placed it and the crystal as carefully as he could muster in his state of ardour, on the shelf, then he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, quickly in one swift move. Robbie watched staring at him transfixed by the movement of his athletic body and how his muscles rippled under his lightly tanned skin.

Next came the boots removed in a flash. Finally he unfastened his belt, Robbie swallowed hard as he tugged down his trousers letting them fall, pooling at his ankles and kicking them off to the side. Sportacus straightened up standing in his blue undershorts and white vest and Robbie couldn’t believe his eyes, his mouth was actually watering.

“Now y - you.” He said voice cracking a little.

Robbie let out a coquettish sigh and pulled off his short waistcoat, then he hesitated. He knew his own physique was no match for the demigod he saw before him.

“And the rest? “ Sportacus asked with a grin.  
Robbie paused, squirming, shoulders meeting his ears.

“Eh !” He made a reluctant panicked noise.

Sportacus smiled, Oh the villain was extra cute when he was embarrassed. “Robbie there is no need to be shy, I know your not as lazy as you like us all to think.” 

“Okay” he huffed. Robbie rolled his eyes before he pulled the fitted black shirt off over his head, ruffling his black hair a little.

Shirtless he looked even taller, Sportacus marvelled. He had broad shoulders and a surprisingly defined chest which was pale and covered with a hint of dark hair. His eyes drifted downward taking in his magnificently tapered waist as Robbie removed his gaping trousers, displaying a pair of tight purple briefs with fine orange stitching.

Aware Robbie was feeling self conscious, the villain made to cross his arms over his chest, Sportacus took hold of his hands to stop him.

He shook his head in admiration, “Robbie your stunning !”

  
Robbie just stared at him in disbelief, “hardly” he admonished looking anywhere but meeting his eye. 

“Oh but you are Robbie and I want you so much” Sportacus charged his words with emotion, he couldn’t keep his hands off Robbie a moment longer. He scooped Robbie up in his arms, before he knew it he’d carried him over to the low bed and gently set him down on the edge of it, kneeling down in front of him between his open thighs.

The look on the hero’s face was open and adoring as he took hold of Robbie’s hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. Hand slightly trembling Robbie cupped his cheek gently and kissed him slowly, sensually trying to convey how much he felt. He drew back to graze a thumb over the hero’s red swollen lips, they curved up a little shaping into a shy smile at his touch. Heart beating fast now he moved his hand slowly past the point of that crazy moustache, up over the chisels cheek bone, into the short dark blonde hair of his side burn, caressing over his ear his thumb brushed a pointy tip.

  
“Gods.” Sportacus let out and drew in a quick breath. He knew how sensitive his ears were but the jolt of sheer pleasure Robbie’s touch sent through his body stunned him for a moment. A surge of raw passion hit him and he couldn’t help himself, he pushed Robbie swiftly back onto the bed and covered his body with his own. Pressing him firmly into the mattress he kissed him deeply. The solid irresistible warmth of the man beneath him made his hips buck clumsily seeking friction and he found it, Robbie slipped a leg between his and pressed hard against him. Sportacus let out a wanton groan, a deep low rumble as the villains hip crushed into his hard cock. 

  
The fire in Robbie’s groin had well and truly been set alight, he was now desperate to feel the elf’s naked skin on his. He worked his hands up under the thin material of the hero’s vest feeling his warm solid form.

He gripped the elf’s vest tugging at the material urgently, wanting rid of it.   
“Rip it” Sportacus managed panting with desire between kisses.  
“ Seriously ?” Robbie squeaked.  
“Absolutely.” Sportacus managed rutting into him, offering his encouragement.

“Oh fuck it ! “ Robbie exclaimed, to a intake of breath from the elf as he tore his vest open to reveal his magnificent chest.

Sportacus pushed up a little in order to cast aside the remnants, leaving Robbie to take his chance, gaining the leverage he needed he rolled the elf over onto his back and claim the higher ground.

The smug smile on the Fae’s face made him let out a chuckle. “Sneaky.” He muttered.

“Thats me !” The villain retorted. 

Then large dexterous hands ran down the ripples of his muscles tracing every inch of him, drawing a stream of moans and gasp from him until he was a wreck.

With a mischievous glint in his eye Robbie’s hands worked there way across his chest to a hard pink nipple, he brushed it softly, tracing little circles with his fingertip, then pinched it sharply. The spike of pain made Sportacus whine, but it was followed by a wave of deep pleasure when Robbie’s mouth covered the pink bud lapping and sucking at it until he felt his stiff cock twitch and his balls ache.

Sportacus looked down at the bulge in his pants to find he was leaking, a patch of dampness spreading, darkening the material, despite the fact that so far his cock hadn’t even been touched. His glance flicked over to Robbie. The Fae’s underwear was doing little to conceal his ardour, he was also straining at the confines of the fabric.

Robbie took the hint. “May I ?” He asked hand hooking under the waistband of the elf’s blue undergarments. Sportacus nodded back vigorously and so Robbie pulled the tight blue undershorts down allowing his cock to spring free.

His eyes followed the trail of tawny hair that led down from his toned abs to the most glorious cock he had ever seen.

“Hmmm.” He gave an appreciative sound. So it was a fact, every part of the hero was gorgeous.

He took hold of the elf's cock and felt the hero’s breath quicken against his neck as he caressed his length, enjoying the thick solid hot mass of him resting in his palm. Then he griped him firmly, pumping him a few times before he grazing a thumb delicately over his exposed head.

“Ohh.” The elf breathed out.   
“You like that ?”Robbie asked with a wicked grin.  
“Yes! It feels amazing” he hissed, breathing hot breath against Robbie’s neck.

Encourage at the elf’s eager response Robbie ran his thumb in circles over his tip, turning the elf into putty in his hands.

“oh,Oh,OH !” The hero gripped him hard his moans getting louder and oh how he enjoyed Sportacus’s moans of pleasure. They were turned him on like he couldn’t believe. Eventually he silenced him with a deep kiss, his tongue dipping between the elf’s parted lips, he licked into the hot cavern of his mouth.

Sportacus writhed beneath him, the hot kisses coupled with the hand on his manhood was making him crazy with lust. His whole body felt like it was buzzing, the energy vibrating as he bucked up into his hand.

Robbie was the one that dew back this time could obviously feel it, Sportacus was on the brink and he needed to cool it a little if they were even going to get to the actual fucking part.

  
Sportacus pressed his head against Robbie’s chest regaining some composure, his balls felt tight and hot, he desperately needed his release but first he wanted to take care of Robbie.

“My turn.” He blurted abruptly and flipped Robbie over to land on his back.

The villain was quite a sight to behold, laying there all supine beneath him, grey eyes amused as he pouted and blinked slowly up at him.

“Let’s get rid of these shall we ?” The elf smiled as he slowly peeled the underwear from his lovers pale hips, eager to see what he had felt earlier.

‘Wow’ so it _was_ true what they said about large hands, Sportacus thought as he took in the naked Fae laying in front of him. Oh how he’d like to try and fit as much of him into his mouth as possible. But what was it Robbie had said about ‘pressing his naked body against his’...well he didn’t want to disappoint. So with nothing between them Sportacus pressed himself flush against Robbie, meshing them into one. Their bodies working fiercely against each other, rutting together finding a rhythm. 

For a moment they were both lost to their desire then Sportacus drew back, the pause was brief as he wasted no time in working his mouth over Robbie’s face kissing and nipping his way down his neck and across his chest, scraping at a dark pink nipple with his teeth on his decent, the raw pleasure making Robbie keen. 

His tongue trailed downwards, slowly over his stomach and Robbie watch the blonde head descend, his heart pounding as he got lower and lower.

“Argh.” he yelped shuddering as he licked his tongue over his belly button probing it into the indent.

Intrigued by the sound Sportacus lapped in again probing a little harder.

Robbie gasped and wailed, “s- sensitive ! Sportacus please !”

Sportacus smiled gleefully but allowed him a little mercy and drew back. 

“I want to taste you.” He breathed.

Sportacus wanted to taste him! Robbie let out a squeak; the mans mouth was less than an inch from the tip of his cock and Robbie watched transfixed, as the blonde head moved lower.

The elf wetted his lips. 

“Fuck!” Robbie gripped the bed sheets hard and cried out as Sportacus took him into his mouth licking and teasing him. Undone he pressed his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes in uncontainable ecstasy.

The taste of the Fae sent Sportacus a little wild with lust. He had a sweet musky taste to him that he couldn’t get enough of. He sucked hard on the swollen head and swirled his tongue over the tip, before running his tongue over his length. He continued with his ministration on the Fae’s sumptuous cock until Robbie was bucking his hips, thrusting into his mouth and whimpering.

He drew back again and Robbie looked down at him. A messy mass of blonde curls, wetted lips and smouldering eyes looked back up at him and he felt his stomach tighten.

  
“ S - Sportacus, I can’t take _much_ more !” Robbie stammered. “Have you got some lube ?”  
He’d been close then, _so very close_ and now he needed him inside him if they were to see this through to its conclusion.

“Shit yes of course.” Sportacus blurted.

“Did you just swear ?” Robbie exclaimed.

“Sorry.” He actually blushed.

“Ohhh.. don’t you dare apologies, the villain in me finds it incredibly sexy. I just worry that the town will blame me for turning their hero into a potty mouth.” Robbie looked at him goading.

  
Sportacus chuckled to himself as he got up off the bed and went to the wall of the ship and pressed. There was a set of concealed draws there which popped open and the elf began to rummage in the top one, with a triumphant noise he held up the tube of lubricant. 

When he turned back towards the bed he was smiling and the dimmed lights of the ship picked out his every contour. Robbie’s jaw dropped, stood there in all his glory the man looked so beautiful it made his breath catch. It suddenly resonated, he was so brimming with love for this man his heart felt too big for his chest.

Fun as this was, it wasn’t _just_ about having a damn good fuck, Robbie appreciated it was just as much about making love, about them sharing this special moment and he wanted to show him just how much he meant to him.

  
The hero knelt down between Robbie’s thighs smiling as he filled a palm with lube, “You know I may be a numbered hero, Robbie but I am no saint.” The hero answered him as he stroked the lube over the length of his erection. The view Robbie got blew his mind completely, awestruck he watched the splendid sight.

Now the Sports elf was biting his lip, eyes half closed as he worked the lube over himself. Jesus Mary and Joseph ! Robbie wanted to scream he looked so seductive, but all he could do was lie there watching, overcome with affection and desire the expectation and nerves building so much he could feel his ass tingling.

  
“You trust me ?” Sportscus asked him, Robbie was about to be totally at his mercy and he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Of course I do ! You are my Hero after all ! Robbie laced the words with a hint of femme fatal and fluttered his lashes.

”Well this hero’s going to finger you nice and open, my beautiful villain”. He replied back as he grabbed a pillow.

“Oh Gods.” Robbie yelp and grabbed his cock, squeezing it hard to prevent himself from coming.

So the villain found dirty talk a turn on did he, Sportscus noted, they could have some fun with that he reckoned but today he didn’t want to push it.

Robbie was lying on his bed panting out little breaths, his chest rising and falling with each draw of air, he looked so appealing Sportacus swallowed hard subduing a rampant urge to mount him there and then.

“Ok, lift up please.” He asked and the villain did as he was told allowing the pillow to be placed under his hips. Grey eyes were watching him as he ran his hands down over him trying to remember what he knew felt good.

Decided, he used his slick thumb and fingers to massage over Robbie’s balls and down across the taught skin of his perineum to his hole. Carefully gently he worked him open, slipping his fingers inside him first one then another before finally adding a third. Robbie lay quivering, gripping the bed with long fingers and letting out little moans of incitement . 

  
Shit ! Where the fuck did the elf learn to do that ? Robbie thought and qtook a deep breath to calm down, he’d never felt so turned on in his life. He had to concentrate hard on not blowing his load as Sportacus rotated his fingers and curled them grazing Robbie’s sweet spot.

“Whoah !” He cried out going ridged.

“Enough ?” Sportacus asked a little breathlessly.

“Enough !” Robbie panted backs desperately eager. 

Sportacus was beyond lust, he carefully withdrew his finger, hoping he had stretched Robbie sufficiently well. He squeezed another small handful of lube and re-slicked himself more than ready to mount the Fae’s heavenly ass.

“Are you ok if I come inside you ?” Sportacus whispered in his ear nipping at the lobe as Robbie went slack jawed. He was near breaking point, anymore of the elf taking like that and he was going to explode.

  
“YES!” He exclaimed, teeth grit in desperation. “And if you don’t take me NOW !This instant, I’ll never forgive you !” He said and the pent up desire and longing in his words were enough to spur the elf into action. 

“Alright. Alright,” Sportacus placated before he climbed up over him, hovering above him his muscles flexed like a tiger about to spring. It was seductively imposing and Robbie looked up at him in awe.

Oh gods. He took a deep breath and lay back as he felt more lube slicked over his exposed hole and the elf’s stroking his buttocks and inner thighs tantalisingly. Then he took hold of him firmly by the waist and pulled him towards him, letting his thighs rest a top his own.

He felt himself relaxing into his touch as Sportacus gently rubbed himself over his hole, pressing in, gradually increasing the pressure until he carefully slipped inside him. Robbie swore he could feel every millimetre of him slowly breach him and he gasped. It was the moment he felt like he’d spent an eternity waiting for, he though may never come and it was happening.

“Ok ? “ Sportacus managed, looking searchingly into Robbie’s grey eyes.

Robbie nodded back incapable of words.

So Sportacus pushed further into him, deeper and deeper and it felt incredible, Robbie lay still beneath him the feel of his lover fully inside him rendering him speechless.

Now buried deep, Sportscus stopped a moment letting Robbie and himself adjust to the new sensation. 

Robbie let out a sigh, this was a feeling he’d not felt in a long while, achingly full, yet not in a bad way, in a enjoyably submissive and giving way. It made him want to cry and moan with pleasure all at the same time.

Sportscus bucked his hips a couple of times giving little thrusts into him, Robbie was tight and hot, encasing him perfectly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, he was already on a knife’s edge and having to consciously hold back. So he leaned up and over Robbie rocking into him eager to give him what he’d wanted to give him for years.

“Ohhh fuuucckkk!” the villain moaned, a deep low noise and it made the elf drive into him harder. Sportacus found his lips and kissed him deeply, pressing his tongue into his mouth, mirroring what his cock was doing.

Robbie grabbed him tightly, one hand finding the back of his neck, his fingers raking up through the damp curls of his hair.

Sportacus pulled his mouth back gasping. “Good ?” He asked.  
“Gods yes ! Please don't stop!” Robbie cried out. 

  
Encourage, he started fucking into him with a little more vigour finding his rhythm. He could hardly find words to describe the feelings he was feeling but it was taking all the will in the world to keep it together and not loose it completely ! The tall beautiful Fae lay wanton and yielding beneath him and now Robbie’s long graceful legs encircled his waist and it felt glorious.

“Robbie !” he moaned into his ear as he thrust into him with increased tempo and bucked his hips, muscles working harder pressing down into him. He changed his angle and oh boy did this has the desired effect !

“Ohh GODS !” The villain let out. His moans of pleasure increasing as the elf hit that sweet spot inside him, over and over, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and he pushed back to meet his thrusts. 

“Gods.. Sportacus!” Robbie breathed against him. He knew he was close to coming and was desperate for his release.

“So close.” he managed to pant between the string of incoherent pleasure the elf was drawing from him.

Suddenly, unsure if Sportacus was holding back for his sake, he wanted the hero to let go. Consumed with passion he needed more.

“Harder please Sportacus. Fuck me harder. !” It was half demand half a plead. 

  
“Robbie !” The hero sounded half scandalised but the look of lust on his face showed otherwise.

Dizzy with desire he leaned further up onto him and opens his own legs forcing Robbie’s further apart. He hooked them over his forearms his cock driving deeper still, drawing a gasp from the villain. 

His hands found Robbie’s and he laced their fingers, holding his hands down against the bed. No holding back now he let go completely and slammed into him harder, faster, stronger. Knowing he was reaching his own climax he looked down at him, Robbie gave him a look of total abandon. 

“God’s Robbie.” Holding himself back as much as he could he ground into him, rolling his hips hitting his sweet spot again.

  
“Mmmm” the man beneath him whimpered and he felt Robbie’s muscle tighten around him, gripping him and it tipped him over the edge.

  
“Oh Robbie”  
“My Robbie”  
He thrust into him, long hard fucks, pouring himself inside him. Shuddering with the intensity of his climax.

The exquisite feeling of the hero thrusting out his release deep within him was enough, Robbie gave into his own pleasure. 

“Sport...a...cus” He uttered drawing out his name as he came long and hard his trapped cock spilling its warmth between them.

Robbie lay in a daze. Moments passed, at some point Sportacus must have released him from the punishing hold, but he hadn’t noticed. He supposed he was going to ache a whole league tomorrow, but right now he couldn’t give a damn he was so far up on cloud nine.

Eventually he opened his eyes, finally coming to his senses and he found his lover nose to nose with him. He realised he was shaking as he looked into Sportacus eyes but he wasn’t the only one. The elf’s hand shook a little as he brushed his cheek tenderly before he carefully eased himself out of him to lie close beside him on the bed.

Exhausted Robbie rolled clumsily to face him, the physicality and afterglow of their lovemaking had him spent. 

“I love you.” The elf said eyes glistening, he kissed him softly with trembling lips.

Robbie held his breath never had he felt so loved and it broke him, “your _so_ beautiful” the words escape his mouth before he could catch them and he blushed at how silly they seemed. “I love you too, so much.” A tear slid from his eye as his words turned his inside to water as his soul was laid bare, he had nowhere to hide.

“Are you ok ?” Sportacus said tentatively. 

  
“Yes..it’s just ..I admit it .._was_ worth it..okay.. ..it was perfect!” He was sincere, it was the honest truth. 

The tears shone in the hero’s eyes. “It was amazing Robbie, thank you.” 

Sportacus attempted to press their foreheads together, going in a little too hard, they bumped together. The elf let out a chuckle and instead pulled Robbie into a tight hug, nuzzling and kissing the mans temple and his dark towzeled hair.

There they lay together a while exhaustedly hot and sweaty, blissed out, holding each other until eventually the need to remove themselves from the hot slick mess couldn’t be ignored.

“How about sharing a quick shower.” the sports elf asked as he stretched and sat up, swinging his legs out of bed. 

Robbie yawned. “The mind is willing, but the body... well it’s fucked !” He muttered head firmly nestled in the soft clean pillow. 

“Shall I carry you ?” Sportacus said. 

From his tone Robbie didn’t know if he was teasing or sincere but his eyes snapped open and he was quick with his response. 

“No !” He shot vexed. 

“No way thank you very much ! I’ve had quite enough of your idea of carrying me for one day.”

And before Sportacus could try anything he leap up out of the bed completely starkers. “ So where exactly _is_ this bathroom of yours.” He added dryly. 

Sportacus smirked and pointed to the wall. “It’s over there, there’s a button in the wall.” Trying to keep the smile out of his voice as the got up.

He couldn’t help but get a good look at the Fae’s naked rear as he followed him over to the far wall.

Robbie. His boyfriend. Walking naked around his airship! Yes he could get used to this ! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it’s complete, my contribution of naughtiness. I can now die happy. I hope you’re all still talking to me after that. I made myself blush. Well thanks for reading I really do appreciate the kudos.


End file.
